Super VS Junior (Hyperbola)
by Dania3392
Summary: Pertarungan sengit antara Team Super (Leeteuk, Heechul, Shindong, Donghae) melawan Team Junior (Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyuh). Team manakah yang akan menang? / SJ FF / Twoshoot / Brothership.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER VS JUNIOR (Hyperbola)**

 **.**

Cast : All member 'SUPER JUNIOR'

Genre : Brothership.

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SM (meskipun saya sangat ingin memiliki mereka T_T)

Warning : Typo mungkin meraja lela. Unlike don't read.

FF ini murni 99% hasil pikiran aneh bin abstrak saya sendiri. 1% nya keajaiban Tuhan.

::

Happy Reading^^

 **SUPER VS JUNIOR (Hyperbola) - Part 1**

::

"PEMENANG PERTARUNGAN BABAK INI ADALAH KIM HEECHULLL !" Teriakan wasit memenuhi seluruh arena pertarungan.

Yesung sang wasit langsung mengangkat tangan kanan Heechul keatas sebagai tanda kemenangan, yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari Leeteuk, Donghae dan Shindong selaku teman satu teamnya di team 'Super'.

"Hyung kau hebat, akhirnya Lee Sungmin kalah juga." Ujar Donghae senang seraya memeluk Heechul.

"Ya, dia cukup berbahaya. Tapi dia belum cukup tangguh untuk mengalahkanku." Sombong Heechul.

"Kerja bagus Chulli !" Leeteukpun menepuk pundak Heechul bangga.

"Benar hyung. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan bocah aegyo itu tapi untunglah kau bisa membereskannya." Tambah Shindong. Heechulpun tersenyum lega.

"Eh ! hyung. Lawanmu selanjutnya sekaligus terakhir, bocah itu ya?" tunjuk Donghae kearah seseorang yang terdiam disudut ruangan.

 _'_ _Cho Kyuhyun'_ batin Heechul. Tak lama sebuah seringai telah terbentuk sempurna diwajahnya "Ini pasti menyenangkan."

 **::  
**

 **Super VS Junior**

 **::**

"Mianhae. Aku.. sudah mencoba semampuku. Tapi..." Raut wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat menyesal. Terlihat sekali dia sangat kuwalahan menghadapi sang rival, bisa dilihat dari peluh yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Gwaencanha hyung. Itu tadi pertarungan yang bagus." Ujar Ryeowook sambil memberikan sebuah handuk pink kecil pada Sungmin untuk menyeka keringatnya.

"Sial sekali. Tehnik pertarungan yang dia pakai benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Kim Heechul. Dia bukan orang sembarangan." Meski kecewa tapi Sungmin masih bisa mengatakan itu dengan wajah setenang mungkin seraya mengelap keringatnya. "Mianhae wooki-ah. Aku mengecewakanmu.."

"Sudahlah hyung. Setidaknya kau sudah berhasil merebut dua kemenangan untuk team Junior. Tidak sepertiku. Aku orang pertama yang bertarung, tapi aku hanya bisa membawa kekalahan. Aku memang tidak berguna." Dan entah bagaimana Ryeowook yang tadinya bermaksud menenangkan hati Sungmin justru merutuki kekalahannya.

"Yak..yak.. Gwaencanhayo wooki, aku yakin kau juga sudah berjuang keras. uljima.."

Sementara Sungmin sibuk menenangkan Ryeowook yang sepertinya akan menangis, Eunhyuk yang mulai mengkhawatirkan kekalahan teamnya mulai mendekati Kyuhyun, harapan satu-satunya yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

.  
.

 **Tesss..  
**

.  
.

Setetes keringat berhasil meluncur melewati leher Kyuhyun. Hawa panas dan mencekam yang kini terasa di ruangan, membuat Kyuhyun seakan sulit untuk menelan ludahnya bahkan untuk bernafas sekalipun.

"Kau pasti bisa Kyu. Aku yakin kau bisa memenangkan pertarungan terakhir ini." Eunhyuk yang membaca kekhawatiran diwajah Kyuhyunpun memberikan semangat.

"Hyung.."

"Demi kami kau harus menang kyu.." Ryeowookpun mendekati.

"Ryeowook-ah.."

"Kami sudah bertarung sekuat tenaga kami. Kyuhyun-ah. Sisanya.. aku serahkan kepadamu..." kata Sungmin tanpa beranjak dari duduknya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

"Sungmin hyung.."

Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu wajah hyungdeul sekaligus rekannya di team 'Junior'. Wajah-wajah itu. Wajah ketiga orang yang telah bertarung lebih dulu darinya. Ketiga orang yang mengantungkan harapan padanya. Dan kini nasib dari ketiga orang yang disayanginya, ada ditangannya.

Pertarungan satu lawan satu. Mungkin ini memang bukan keahlian Kyuhyun apalagi jika harus bertanding dengan unggulan Team Super kim Heechul yang sangat ahli dalam pertarungan jenis ini. Gawat. Ini buruk.

"Tapi. Aku mohon padamu Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan sampai kalah." kata Eunhyuk dengan mata yang penuh harap.

"Jika kau kalah. Kita.. akan berakhir dibawah kyu." Entah kenapa kata-kata Ryeowook barusan justru membuat kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun berkurang.

 _'_ _apa aku bisa?'_

Kyuhyun memang takut. Bagaimana jika dia kalah di pertarungan terakhir ini. Meski kemungkinan kalah atau menang adalah 50 : 50 tapi yang paling Kyuhyun takutan adalah membuat Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kecewa.

Jika saja ia tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya, mungkin Kyuhyun akan memilih untuk bertarung lebih dulu dan berjuang mati-matian untuk memperkecil kemenangan di pihak lawan. Bukan seperti ini. menjadi penentu menang atau kalah. Ini benar-benar membebaninya.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti menang."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih duduk ditempatnya semula tanpa menatap ketiga rekannya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukan pertarungan semacam ini kyu?"

Ya benar. Kyuhyun ingat itu. dia juga sering melakukan pertarungan semacam ini dengan Sungmin. Bahkan saat dulu Sungmin masih menjadi teman sekamarnya, mereka juga sering melakukan pertarungan hanya sekedar untuk bermain-main.

"Yah.. meskipun aku yang sering menang. Tapi aku yakin. Kali ini kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

"S-Sungmin hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh arti.

Perlahan Sungminpun berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun, tatapan mata itu.. "Aku. Percaya padamu kyu." Dan Sungminpun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

 _'_ _Sungmin hyung.. percaya padaku'_ senyum itu.. membuat percaya diri Kyuhyun kembali.

 _'_ _Benar aku harus berjuang demi orang-orang yang mempercayaiku. Meskipun harus bertarung hingga hampir mati. Aku harus bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini'_

"Baiklah peserta terakhir. Cho Kyuhyun dari team Junior akan melawan pemenang pertandingan sebelumnya dari team Super Kim Heechul. Silahkan bersiap pada posisi masing-masing." Yesungpun bersiap untuk memimpin jalannya pertarungan.

"Aku siap." ucap Heechul lirih tapi sarat keyakinan.

 **.**

.

 **Puk**

.

Heechul menoleh saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. "Leeteuk hyung?"

"Heechul-ah kau harus menang, karena ini menentukan kehidupan kita nantinya." Leeteuk mengingatkan.

"Tenanglah Park jung soo. Anak itu. Akan ku kalahkan dengan mudah."

"Heechul hyung, kau akan menangkan?" tanya Donghae sedikit khawatir. Tapi Heechul menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan tersenyum.

 _'_ _Berjuanglah hyung'_ batin Shindong.

 **::  
**

 **Super VS Junior**

 **::**

 **Pertarungan satu lawan satu team Super vs team Junior :**

 **Pertarungan pertama : Shindong vs Ryeowook - Ryeowook LOSE**

 **Pertarungan kedua : Shindong vs Eunhyuk - Shindong LOSE**

 **Pertarungan ketiga : Leeteuk vs Eunhyuk - Eunhyuk LOSE**

 **Pertarungan keempat : Leeteuk vs Sungmin - Leeteuk LOSE**

 **Pertarungam kelima : Donghae vs Sungmin - Donghae LOSE**

 **Pertarungan keenam : Heechul vs Sungmin - Sungmin LOSE**

 **Final : Heechul vs Kyuhyun - ?**

 **::  
**

 **Super VS Junior**

 **::**

 _'Aku. Apa aku bisa?'_

Hidup team Junior kini sedang dipertaruh ditangan seorang cho Kyuhyun. Teman-teman yang sudah berjuang. Teman-teman yang percaya padanya.

Jika Kyuhyun menang, rekan teamnya akan selamat. Tapi jika Kyuhyun kalah ini akan jadi kesialan yang akan mengantar pada penderitaan dineraka.

 **.**

 **Tesss..**

.

Sekali lagi setetes peluh mengalir melewati lehernya.

"Cho Kyuhyun silahkan maju keposisimu." Yesung memperingatkan.

"Baik." kata Kyuhyun. Iapun segera mengambil langkah pertamanya sembari menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri.

 _'_ _Ditangan ini, ada nasib Sungmin hyung, Eunhyuk hyung juga ryeowook...'_

 _'_ _...tapi, aku masih tidak yakin?'_

 _'_ _...bagaiman jika aku kalah?'_

"Silahkan memberi hormat pada lawan masing-masing." ujar Yesung ketika Kyuhyun telah menempati posisinya.

 _'Mata itu..'_

 **.**

 **Deg !**

.

Debaran jatung Kyuhyun mulai berpacu saat tatapan matanya dan mata Heechul bertemu.

Heechul dan Kyuhyunpun membungkuk untuk saling memberi hormat.

 _'_ _jika aku kalah?'_

"BAIKLAH.. BERSIAP.." Yesung meletakan tangan kanannya antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah" Heechulpun berseringai dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Seketika Kyuhyun merasakan aura mengerikan yang sangat kuat.

 _'_ _Senyuman itu. Mengerikan. Aku. tidak mungkin menenang...'_

 _'...Eunhyuk hyung, ryeowook-ah, sungmin hyung. Aku takut...'_

::

::

::

 **TBC**

Annyeong Yeorobun terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini.

Mianhae sudah 'melempar' kalian langsung ke tengah cerita.

Dan karena FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna saran dan kritik yang positif sangat diterima disini.

Untuk itu RCL Juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPER VS JUNIOR (Hyperbola) part 2 / end  
**

.

Cast : All member 'SUPER JUNIOR'

Genre : Brothership + Humor

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SM (meskipun saya sangat ingin memiliki mereka T_T)

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Abal, dll. Unlike don't read.

FF ini murni 99% hasil pikiran aneh bin abstrak saya sendiri. 1% nya keajaiban Tuhan.

 **::  
**

 **SUPER VS JUNIOR (Hyperbola) - Part 2**

 **::  
**

' _Senyuman itu. Mengerikan. Aku. tidak mungkin menenang...'_

 _'_ _Eunhyuk hyung, Ryeowook-ah, Sungmin hyung.._ _Aku takut. Aku...'_

"CHO KYUHYUNNN.."

Teriakan keras dari seseorang berhasil menginterupsi pertarungan yang baru saja akan dimulai dan membuat semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara.

"KAU HARUS MENANG.. AKU YAKIN KAU PASTI AKAN MENANG." Teriaknya lagi dengan nafas yang terengah. Sangat terlihat jika seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan atletis itu baru saja berlari.

"S-Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan hyung terdekatnya itu dan apa yang dia dengar tadi.

' _S_ _-Siwon hyung kau.. datang untuk menyemangatiku..'_

"Siwon?"

Semua peserta menoleh kearah Siwon. Hebat, ditengah-tengah banyaknya misi yang sedang dia jalankan, dia menyempatkan untuk hadir hanya untuk menyemangati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN COBA DENGARKAN AKU.. INI BUKAN HANYA SEKEDAR MEMENANGKAN PERTARUNGAN.. TAPI INI JUGA UNTUK MEMENANGKAN HARGA DIRI.. KAU INGAT KYU JIKA KAU KALAH KAU, SUNGMIN HYUNG, EUNHYUK DAN WOOKI AKAN BERAKHIR DIBAWAH. JADI KYUHYUN-AH MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INIII..!"

Entah dari mana asalnya tubuh Kyuhyun seakan membara dan penuh semangat. Kata-kata Siwon membuat Kyuhyun sangat optimis sekarang.

' _Y_ _a, aku pasti menang.'_

' _A_ _ku tak akan kalah'_

' _Demi_ _Sungmin hyung..'_

' _Eunhyuk hyung..'_

' _Ryeowook-ah'_

' _juga Siwon hyung'_

"Baiklah kita mulai pertandingannya" Heechul dan Kyuhyun kembali bersiap.

"SIAPPP.." Yesung sang wasitpun bersiap mengangkat tangannya.

"SATU.."

' _A_ _ku.. tak akan membuat kalian kecewa'_

"Belum dimulai rupanya.." gumam seseorang bertubuh kekar yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan tenang sambil tersenyum saat pertandingannya ternyata belum dimulai. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam dan memperhatikan.

"Kangin-ah" Leeteuk tersenyum saat sahabatnya terlihat datang di kejauhan.

"DUA.."

Heechul bersiap mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

' _itu..'_

"TI-GAAA.."

' _pasti jurus itu'_

"MULAIII.."

' _M_ _aaf Heechul hyung. Aku. Menang'_

 **KYAAAAAAAAA !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"KAWI-BAWI-BO"**

' _A_ _-a-aku kalah_ _'_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Dia kalah.

"HEECHUL - GUNTING. KYUHYUN - KERTAS. PEMENANGNYA.. KIM-HEE-CHULLL."

Kembali Yesung sang wasit mengangkat tangan Heechul. Disambut dengan teriakan Leeteuk, Donghae dan Shindong yang berlarian kearah Heechul dengan tampang yang sangat gembira.

"Kyaaa kita selamat.." Leeteuk menangis bahagia.

"Hyung kau memang hebat.. saranghae.." puji Donghae.

"Kim heenim jjang!" tambah Shindong sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya yang gedhe-gedhe.

"Dan yang paling penting.. kita.. tidak tiduur.. dilantai.. Yeiyyy..." Dan akhirnya keempat namja super keren itupun berpelukan dengan bahagia.

"Yak! Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Kangin.

"Tentu Kangin-ah kemarilah.." ajak Leeteuk.

"Yeeiiii" Heechul, Leeteuk, Shindong, Donghae beserta Kanginpun berpelukan bahagia.

Team 'Super' - Happy end.

 *****sementara itu*****

"Yak ! Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau mengeluarkan kertas hah.." Protes Eunhyuk dengan wajah kesal.

"Tadi Heechul hyung mengepalkan tangannya kukira dia akan mengeluarkan batu." Dalih Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Itu triknya kyu.. Kenapa kau mudah sekali percaya.."

"Aku bingung hyung? Jika kau ada diposisiku kau pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Tapi itu tadi sangat mudah. Anak kecilpun pasti menang.."

"Mudah katamu? Ini jadi sangat sulit karena kalian terus memberiku tekanan.."

"Hah seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan orang sepertimu bertarung terakhir."

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang hyukjae..."

Sementara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sibuk beradu argumentasi. Ryeowook memilih untuk berkemas, mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk tidur dilaintai malam ini dan 2 malam kedepan.

"Kasur lantai, bantal, selimut dan... gilsoonnie.." Ryeowook sudah terlihat bahagia hanya dengan boneka jerapah dipelukannya.

"Hyung kau mau kopi?" Sungmin menerima sekaleng kopi yang disodorkan Siwon. Tanpa basa-basi Sungminpun langsung meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Hahh.. Seharusnya aku tahu untuk tidak terlalu berharap pada Kyuhyun. Saat pembagian kamar dengan cara itupun aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah untuk tiga kali suit." Kembali Sungminpun meneguk kopinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya juga merasa kesal.

"Kkkkk ! Aku juga sedikit kecewa. Padahal aku sudah buru-buru datang dari studio foto untuk melihat ini." Siwon meneguk kopinya juga. "Tapi.. sudahlah hyung. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang tidak pandai dalam permainan suit. Tapi dalam banyak hal dia sungguh tidak terduga." Ujar Siwon yang kini mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sungmin. Sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Ya kau benar. Tapi rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajar seseorang."

"Menghajar? S-siapa?"

"Orang yang mengusulkan 'pertarungan' ini."

"Nuguya?" Siwon menautkan alisnya penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku datang suasana sudah kacau lalu pertarunganpun berjalan begitu saja." Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk saat menerima penjelasan dari Sungmin.

Team 'Junior' - sad ending.

Dan dari semua kebahagian dan kesedihan yang didapat malam ini, tanpa ada yang tahu, seseorang secara diam-diam telah meninggalkan dorm lantai 11 dengan tersenyum puas.

"mianhae memberdeul pertarungan malam ini sungguh menyenangkan. Tapi aku harus pergi, jika tidak Sungmin akan menghajarku habis-habisan.." smirk..

 *****tak lama kemudian*****

"Eh.. Siwon hyung kenapa semua tidur disini?"

Tanya Henry yang baru saja datang bersama Zhoumi dan langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang seperti barak pengungsian di ruang tengah dorm laintai 11.

"Oh zhoumi.. Henry.. mian aku sedang sibuk. Tanya yang lain saja. Ok?" Jawab Siwon yang sedang sibuk menggotong kasur lantai milik Kyuhyun. Ya Siwon memang baik hati karena dia tidak ingin dongsaeng kesayangannya tambah bad mood jika dia tidak membantu.

"Kamar kalian kena banjir ya hyung?" Henry bertanya keheranan.

"Bukan banjir. Tapi kamar kita di kudeta sama penghuni lantai 12. Menyebalkan!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil membenahi kasur lantai untuk tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya zhoumi dan henry bersamaan.

"Itu dorm lantai 12 sedang direnovasi jadi selama 3 hari tidak bisa ditempati." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Lalu kenapa kalian yang tidur dilantai?" Tanya henry lagi.

Sungmin hanya mengendikan bahu saat henry menatapnya. Malas menjawab.

"Itu karena Eunhyuk hyung mengusulkan pertarungan kertas-gunting-batu untuk..."

"Yak cho Kyuhyun. Harus ku bilang berapa kali aku tidak mengusulkan pertarungan tadi." Protes Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa."

"Mana aku tau! Atau malah kau sendiri yang mengusulkan.."

"Yak Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk. Bisakah kalian diam" Sungmin melirik tajam. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyunpun terdiam.

"Hehehe.."

"Ya Henry.. kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertawa?" Tanya Kangin.

"Aniyo hyung.. aku hanya sedikit lega. Ku kira tadi ada sesuatu yang buruk di dorm karena tadi aku bertemu Yesung hyung berlari tergesa menuju lift."

"Yesung hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"Benar tadi aku juga melihatnya." Zhoumipun membenarkan.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung seperti itu ya?" Henry masih heran.

"Hah. Dari pada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik kita pulang dan tidur juga. Hari ini sangat melelahkan" perkataan Kanginpun disetujui oleh henry, zhoumi dan Siwon.

 **Ting !**

Liftpun terbuka dan ke empat namja itupun menuju mobil masing-masing.

Dan setelah melewati fase yang cukup sulit akhirnya team 'junior' pun terlelap dalam tidurnya..

Jaljayo uri super junior^^

::

::

::

END

Spesial Thanks For : **elpeu juseyo, PusSparKyuELF301, mifta cinya, melanis khadijah, orange girls, Gyupal, Jihyunelf** and **adlia.**

Gomawoyo buat yang sudah review sedikit kata dari kalian sangat berharga buatku.

Dan maaf sedikit mengecewakan jika FF ini harus berakhir dengan keadaan seaneh ini. Kuharap kalian mengerti kenapa FF ini juga saya beri judul 'Hyperbola' :p

Thank you for reading (bow)

Dont forget to RCL ^^


End file.
